thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jonathandlm
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chicken page, your contributions are appreciated! If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing, and get ideas for what to edit yourself! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Please be aware this wiki is not run by Zynga, and therefore does not have connections or contact with Zynga. Thanks for contributing to the FrontierVille Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wildecoyote (Talk) 07:37, 28 July 2011 Hi Jonathandim Welcome to frontiervillewiki. Thanks for your help on some edits. I do think the animals own pages should contain the growth times etc. Maybe if the general animal page has the info we should still include it on the individual animals page--Wildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 12:21, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi I think we need to overhaul the entire site. I have been the only main editor for a while now and I can't keep up. I would love any help you can give as most don't know how to edit properly. So I didn't realize the animal info thingy had changed sorry. Feel free to email me direct at wildecoyote1966@gmail.com I haven't worked out how to get the task popup and the goal completed popups without taking a screen shot. I am going to introduce a new category called info needed,as there's one for images needed. I have a few collections to add as I spent a lot of time last night making sure the count is correct and that is done I just need to make the pages for them. Also there are a heap of buildings not done or even listed and animals etc. I have let the site down but as only one person I just can't keep up.--Wildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 13:10, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man that would be fantastic if you can set up some pages for them I can help with iconsWildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 15:05, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Thanks again for your help. I'll see what I can do about the icons. Also with the categories some have more than others because it's about what's in the tasks as well as overall Ie tend 20 goats - animals chop 10 trees - trees etc. I'll set up the info needed category so if you come across a page (which you will) that needs more work we can add it and then when we finish we can remove the category Thanks againWildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 09:35, July 29, 2011 (UTC) PS if I kept a blog then I would run out of time as I don't have enough now and greatly appreciate your help. I am glad you keep one. I'll check on it Wildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 09:35, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi again You seem to know more about this stuff than I do. which is good. What does Stub mean and is that already a cat?Wildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 14:41, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I was going to make it a category so I could just look a one page and see what nees fixingWildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 14:49, July 29, 2011 (UTC) just letting you know I'm working on the following right now Yosemite Honeymoon goal series Flintlock, Man of Mystery goals then I'll check on the L'amour goal seriesWildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 13:05, July 30, 2011 (UTC) don't know how sorryWildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 14:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) It won't let me. I can edit it so it shows differnt content but can't rename page. I don't know why. or we can delete it and make a new page. Page contains This category contains images related to the Framework of Buildings. --Wildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 15:54, July 30, 2011 (UTC) thanks we'll sort that cat out later Thanks for your helpWildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 16:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) hi I was wondering why did you remove the building stages from the livestock penWildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 16:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Suits me ThanksWildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 16:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sorry I don't know antthing about the templates. I have basically had to teach myself just about everything I know when it comes to editing on wiki.So I have no idea about the templates. I generally just copy the source code from somewhere similar and make the needed changes. I have been thinking about how to learn more about editing here but I don't know where to go. I see that you seem to already know more about how etc than I do. Like I said last night (my time) thanks again for your help and appreciate it a lot. I was getting frustrated with falling so far behind and knew I had to wait till someone like yourself arrived. I was the 3rd most active person on here when the other admins quit playing and quit this wiki so was appointed admin by default. Thanks again Oh by the way my name is Albert Wildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 23:10, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just so you know at this stage I can't change anyone's user rights but I am working on it.--Wildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 07:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) don't understand Hi Johnathan I don't understand - Category:Collectibles + + de:Apfel-Sammlung Can you explain (just trying to learn)--Wildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 15:02, July 31, 2011 (UTC) PS sorry I forgot can you also explain the Navigational templates when adding new events or goals as I never heard of them before. --Wildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 15:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) next question Hi again can you tell me what the thing is on the source page that makes a new line not the but the thing that looks like an L(small case)--Wildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 15:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) yep got that I was wondering how you make it. I have to copy and paste itWildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 15:58, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Goals Hi Johnathan Just got a few goals left to do and then I'll upload as many needed images as I canWildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 07:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC)